


We'll Teach Each Other

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Cougar will burn in a special hell, M/M, PWP, but JJ is too hot to ignore, teacher/student au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Alvarez never expected to see a student like Jacob Jensen in his classroom...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Teach Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> Thank you to the awesome 3white_mage3 for the read through and encouragement
> 
> ***
> 
> Believe it or not I actually studied Spanish for 5 years and yet for this I turned solely to Google Translate. *Head/Desk* Apologies for wrong tenses/pronouns/verb conjugations.

Cougar was a little transfixed by the red mark his hand was leaving right between the kid’s shoulderblades. It wasn’t as though the boy was going anywhere, not when he was bent over Cougar’s desk getting his ass fucked, but he was big for his age, muscles everywhere, and Cougar liked the small powerplay of holding him down.

He was going to burn in a very special hell, he’d decided that long ago when Jacob Jensen first appeared in his evening Spanish class, a cocky smile on his lips and an irresistible ass wiggling beneath his too-baggy jeans. Special, special hell designed for teachers who did this kind of thing with their students. Granted it was only a vocational Spanish conversation class and Jensen was nineteen already but still, guilt seethed under Cougar’s skin, the benefit of a strict Catholic childhood.

But it would’ve taken a far stronger man to resist that pretty mouth and ass when Jensen swaggered back into the room after the end of class and said right in Cougar’s ear, “Wanna fuck me, Mister Alvarez, sir?” It was his best ‘good little boy’ voice, his eyes so prettily downcast until they flickered up to meet Cougar’s.

Damn right Cougar wanted to and he hadn’t wasted any time locking the door and making sure all the drapes were pulled before unbuckling the kid’s belt and shoving him face first into the pile of papers on his desk.

Right now Jensen moaned and gasped as Cougar shifted his angle and hit his prostate. Sweat trickled down Cougar’s chin and dripped onto that gorgeous broad back beneath him. Another thrust in just the right place made Jensen push back even more and groan, his face mashed against his forearm.

“Oh God, yeah, harder...”

Cougar swallowed past a dry throat, his fingers tightening on the slim hips underneath him.

“Ask me nicely.”

A tremor ran through Jensen as he panted out a chuckle. “Kinky fucker, aren’t you?”

Cougar replied with an extra sharp snap of his hips, grinding the heel of his palm into Jensen’s back. “En español.”

Jensen responded by clenching down hard enough to make Cougar gasp out a heartfelt curse. A quick slap to the deliciously hard curve of the kid’s ass had him humping the desk and babbling in what Cougar thought was pretty decent Spanish given the circumstances.

“Joderme, por favor, Cougar. Dios...cogerme duro.” _‘Fuck me, please, Cougar. God, fuck me harder.'_

It could have been the hot slickness around his dick or maybe it was the pleading, little boy lost tone Jensen managed to adopt, but Cougar squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered through one of the best orgasms he could ever remember.

Jensen was still panting underneath him when his vision cleared and his legs stopped wobbling quite so much. It was hard for the kid to look back at Cougar with a hand still pressing him into the desk, but he twisted round as much as he could and grinned.

“Gonna leave me hanging, here, Professor?”

“Not a professor,” Cougar growled before gripping Jensen’s shoulder and flipping him over onto his back.

Jensen shivered as Cougar dragged his tongue down the sharp line of his hipbone.

“C’mon, Cougar, fair’s fair. Stop teasing.”

Cougar smiled and wrapped a hand around Jensen’s dick, already wet at the tip and bobbing against his flat stomach. “Come on then, what are you waiting for?”

He couldn’t decide whether he wanted to watch Jensen’s dick sliding through his fist or his face, the kid was pulling the most gorgeous faces as he fucked himself into a frenzy. Moans and groans which went straight to Cougar’s already soft cock fell from his mouth, along with broken fragments of both English and Spanish.

Cougar couldn’t resist sliding two fingers back into the soft pink wetness he’d just fucked, the pads slipping over Jensen’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Jensen gasped, grabbing wildly at Cougar’s hair and shoulders. “Oh God, that’s...”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Cougar let go of his dick and slid his mouth down over it instead. The sound which came from Jensen then was barely human and Cougar knew he was in very serious trouble. Those noises were addictive, he wanted to make them happen again, every day, every fucking hour.

It only took a couple of long hard sucks and some clever finger work before Jensen was coming down Cougar’s throat. When the kid finally softened in his mouth, Cougar let him go with a slightly obscene slurp and pulled his fingers free.

Jake Jensen completely fucked out was a sight never to be forgotten. Cougar could practically feel the image searing itself onto his retinas.

“Shiiiiiit,” the kid slurred eventually, not moving from where he was splayed out over Cougar’s desk. “That was good, man. You sure you don’t have a secret career as a porn star?”

Obviously his brain was rebooting, sending words directly to his mouth again. Cougar rolled his eyes and busied himself pulling his pants back up. After a moment, Jensen rolled off the desk and landed, cat-like on all fours, on the floor beside it. Using Cougar as a ladder, seriously the kid was far too tactile for Cougar’s own good, he hauled himself to his feet and grinned wickedly as he sorted out his jeans.

“Good lesson, Professor. Same time next week?”

“Get out,” Cougar growled, but knew he’d be counting the hours till Jensen next appeared in his classroom.

“Sir, yes, sir,” Jensen smiled again and tossed him a sloppy salute. “Hasta la vista.”

Picking up the messenger bag he’d discarded when he walked in the door, he vanished out into the darkened corridor, his footsteps fading away to nothing.

Cougar sat on his paper-strewn desk and sighed. Crap. This was definitely not what he’d expected when he took this job on. But, bright side, at least he was getting laid every week and the sex was the best he’d ever known. Maybe it was best to just make the most of it while it lasted and worry about the ethics later.

Nodding to himself, he tidied his desk, switched off the lights and headed home, a tiny smile on his face as he went.


End file.
